Jummo Barhassa's Book Of Magical Spells
by Rebeccachu E. C
Summary: Rebeccachu and several of her friends go to the Fantasy Library to check out an ages-old book that contains magical spells...but they don't know that they can release an ancient evil if it is not used properly! Will they try to take down the evil before it places a curse on the town or even the world? Find out! Rated K for some scary action sequences.


It was a pleasant and mild sunny day in The Town of Magicantasy. Rebeccachu (me), Janice the Eevee, Joshua the Oshawott, Sparks the Pichu, Custard the Hybrid Roedorchu and Eclipse The Shiny Zorua were all having a needed break from school, as they were all filled with glee and happiness.

"I love days like these, don't you think?" Janice said.

"I do also!" I replied.

"I wonder if there are cookies here..." Eclipse said.

The town of Magicantasy was quite, well, magical. It was a impressive mixture of Bavarian Village buildings, a few English Cottages here and there, and a couple of Medieval Switzerland buildings. In the distance was a tower named the Ziggerelic, and it was seemingly based off of a tower from Medieval France.

Wizards, witches, knights, pawns, sorcerors, and spell-casters were abound, as were several bandits, a few princes and princesses-in-training, and freshman mages. All of them were Pokemon, of different species. They were doing their daily hobbies. Janice and I looked around until we saw a huge building that looked like a castle from Medieval Spain.

"Wow! Look at this, Janice!" I shouted out.

Janice, Joshua, Sparks, Custard and Eclipse all rushed towards me and looked at the building in awe.

"That is so COOL!" they all shouted.

"I know, right?" I said, with a smile.

Then, we all ran up toward a sign standing near the building. It read:

"The Fantasy Library - Read some enchanting books and sharpen your skills!"

"Awesomesauce! I want to sharpen my abilities!" Joshua shouted, with glee.

"Can we go in, please?!" Custard yelled.

"Sure, we can!" I replied.

All of us went into the library together.

Inside the library, it was quite a stunner! The interior was fully dressed up with in a dark fantasy-like manner: It had Gothic touches and a dash of Medieval German finishes. And it was all topped off with images of fantastical beasts and Legendary Pokemon painted on the borders of the wall.

"Wow! This is totally cool! I want to visit this area multiple times!" Sparks shouted.

"Lower your voice, Sparks." I told Sparks.

There were a few board games, plus tables and chairs and a few comfy couches and sofas for everyone to sit on. There were both fiction and non-fiction books all around, and there were references and audiobooks. There were also newspapers and magazines on a separate shelf. The library looked clean and inviting.

The librarian was a Shiny Female Blastiose named Mrs. Allenier. She is in her mid-40s, and she has been at the Fantasy Library for 15 years now.

All was pretty good at the library, until we saw a door at the far end of the library that read a warning with the words "RESTRICTED AREA. DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THE LIBRARIAN!" on it.

I noticed the door, and as such, an exclamation mark popped out above my head, and vanished quickly. (If you played PMD 2 and/or PMD 3 and when you see a Pokemon using the PP Saver IQ Skill, you know what I am talking about there!)

"Oh!" I said. And then, I turned to Mrs. Allenier and asked her. "Mrs. Allenier, can we go to the restricted area of the library? We'd like to see why it is restricted, and what is inside the room? Thanks!" I told her.

"Yes, yes, and yes! I will certinaly take you there right now!" Mrs. Allenier said. She followed all of us to the restricted zone, put the key in the lock, and opened the door.

The room of the "Restricted Area" was like a tiny dungeon, with a flaming torch on the left side of the wall, and a flight of stairs winding down to the room. The room consisted just of a chair and two tables, one containing a chest and a key hanging above it.

I looked down at the room at the bottom, and I was intrigued.

"Why, thanks for letting us in!" I replied to Allenier.

"No problem, but I need to tell you something."

"Wha?" All of us said.

"There is one thing that I must tell you about the restricted area, and why it was restricted." Allenier replied.

"Um, why is that?" Custard said.

Allenier began to tell the tale.

"The book, The Book Of Magical Spells, is an enchanted spellbook written by the legendary Alakazam sorceror, Jummo Barhassa. He placed a couple of curses in the spellbook along with the spells, and if the book is not used properly, a eons-old evil can awaken, and it will wreak havoc on the Earth once more until it's stopped by a hero or more. Plus, as a sorceror, Jummo Barhassa can utilize and cast some very powerful and unpredictable spells! So, to prevent another catastrophe from happening, the book was placed in the Restricted area. Trust me, this has happened before, over 400 years ago. The ancient evil was last seen over 400 years ago. So, to prevent it from re-awakening, I suggest you use the book properly."

"Oh my! That's a story you told us right here!" I said. "Jummo Barhassa, an Alakazam Sorceroer, huh? Where is he right now? Is he still alive?"

"Unfortunatley, he died 20 years after he wrote the book, and that was 230 years ago." Allenier replied back to me. "But his spirit still lives on in the afterlife, and the book still lies in the Restricted Room today."

"So, how old is the book? Is it 3? Or 8? Or 11?!" Spakrs said to Allenier.

"Hahahahaha, no, silly, it's 1,007 years old." Allenier told Sparks. "Barhassa was still alive when he wrote the entire book."

"Wow! It's THAT old?!" Eclipse said in astonishment, referring to the book being 1,007 years of age.

"Yes, it is." Allenier replied.

Then, a Murkrow swooped in, and gave some mail to Allenier. It was for Rebeccachu (me), and she gave it to me. I read the mail. It read:

"This friendly visitor has been given full permission to check out a book from the Restricted Area.

Sincerley,  
Maystarria L. Clefable"

"Wow!" I said. "I'm lucky to get to the Restricted Area!"

"Yes, you were." Allenier said. "If you didn't, you would be asked to leave the library in an instant."

Of course, I was given permission to access the Restricted Area of the library. I was so excited to check out the Book Of Magical Spells!

"Well then, enjoy checking out The Book Of Spells! I will see you again soon. Come speak to me anytime." Allenier said.

"Okie-dokie, I will!" I replied.

Allenier walked back to the librarian's room. Me, Janice, Joshua, Sparks, Custard and Eclipse all walked down the stairs into the room of the Restricted Area. We were so thrilled to see what the locked-up treasure chest might hold inside of it...


End file.
